Landover Hills, Maryland
Landover Hills is a town in Prince George's County, Maryland, United States. The population was 1,534 at the 2000 census. Bordering Areas *Woodlawn (Northwest) *Greater Landover (South) *East Riverdale (Northwest) *New Carrollton (Northeast) Geography Landover Hills is located at 38°56'36" North, s76°53'27" West (38.943244, -76.890811) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 0.3 square miles (0.8 km²), all of it land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,534 people, 514 households, and 384 families residing in the town. The population density was 5,209.9 people per square mile (2,042.3/km²). There were 566 housing units at an average density of 1,922.3/sq mi (753.6/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 27.90% White, 64.15% African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.91% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 4.24% from other races, and 2.35% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.50% of the population. There were 514 households out of which 43.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.8% were married couples living together, 20.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.1% were non-families. 20.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.98 and the average family size was 3.45. In the town the population was spread out with 32.3% under the age of 18, 7.0% from 18 to 24, 31.8% from 25 to 44, 21.9% from 45 to 64, and 6.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 95.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.1 males. The median income for a household in the town was $55,313, and the median income for a family was $55,938. Males had a median income of $31,842 versus $32,464 for females. The per capita income for the town was $18,779. About 10.1% of families and 11.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.7% of those under age 18 and 6.2% of those age 65 or over. The town's fire department is a combination volunteer and career staffed fire department and operates an engine company,a BLS ambulance, an ALS medic unit, and the busiest Hazardous Materials Unit in the U.S.A. Politics *'Mayor': Lee P. Walker *'City Council': **Michael Thompson **William Kley **Robert Bullock **John Michael Walker **Jeanette M. Ripley **Sara WashingtonLandover Hills, Maryland Private Schools Ascension Lutheran School K-8 Law Enforcement *The Landover Hills Police Department (LHPD) is the primary law enforcement agency servicing the municipality. The LHPD is assisted by the Prince George's County Police and Sheriff's Office as directed by authority. The current chief of police is (Col.) Henry George Norris Jr. The agency also doubles as the town code enforcement when needed. Landover Hills, Maryland References External links *Town of Landover Hills official weblink *Landover Hills Police Department official weblink Category:Towns in Maryland Category:Prince George's County, Maryland Category:Baltimore-Washington metropolitan area Category:United States communities with African American majority populations nl:Landover Hills pt:Landover Hills vo:Landover Hills